


Money Isn't Everything

by Patriots1180



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Concussions, Danny's POV, Gronk is the best roomie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tom Brady takes care of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Danny knew signing with Miami wasn't going to be easy on him or his relationship but he had no idea it would be this hard.





	Money Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. It's Danny's POV. Let me know what you guys think. I have more written if you like them. Danny signing to Miami sucks!!!! But we will survive!

I hated this…... it hurt us. We both knew why I made the decision not to resign with the Patriots…….money. The Dolphins were willing to throw a heaping pile of it at me; the Patriots were not. I had made sacrifices year after year to stay but this time I just couldn’t. We were both getting older and time was running out. The average NFL career was five years. Mine was nine years so far and his wasn’t far behind. I had a couple of good years left in me to play and I wanted to make whatever I could before retirement. I knew it and he knew it too.  
I left a lot of things behind for that big pile of cash: teammates, friends, family but the hardest was Julian. I loved that fiery, little blonde so fucking much! And for some crazy reason he loved me too. We promised to make time for each other every day. We facetimed each other at least once a day and sent countless texts and snaps. In the off season we spent almost every waking second together and every night tangled up in each other’s arms. We spilt our time between my house in LA and his place in Boston. But the off season was short and soon he was needed in Boston and I in Miami. I knew it wouldn’t be easy for either of us to be playing on separate teams but damn I didn’t realize how hard it actually would be.  
Which brings us to my current situation; watching as the Patriot’s charged down the field towards the end zone. Julian played beautifully; all that pre-season talk about his ACL slowing him down was bullshit. But that’s what Julian did; he proved people wrong. Unfornately for us, my beloved little fireball was speeding towards the end zone with the ball tucked in his arms. Touchdown!  
I watched as Gronk hauled him up in his arms and swung him around like he weighed nothing. My heart ached at the sight I had to stop myself from running out onto the field to celebrate with him. This sucked. He turned towards me for a quick second after Gronk finally put him back down, our eyes met and he smirked at me those blue eyes of his sparkling and mouthed “Better catch up Dola.”  
The little shit. That touchdown was his first of this game; I hadn’t had the opportunity to score one…..yet. Challenge accepted.  
On the next drive on a fourth down with one yard left to reach the red zone we decided to go for it. I got my chance; leaping into the air I caught the ball and secured it before Hightower had a chance to get his arms around me. I landed awkwardly on my ass. Hightower offered his hand helping me up.  
“Nice catch Dola.” He whispered before heading back to his own sideline and I was surrounded by Dolphins players who were all congratulating me. It felt good but it wasn’t the same. I caught Julian’s eye again as I jogged back to my side of field. He sent me a smile and mouthed “Good catch” as he dashed onto the field for the punt return.  
Julian called fair catch at the Patriot’s 27 yard line. The opening drive of the fourth quarter was going well, depending on which side of the field you were on. Tom Brady was on fire today; the man was calling for quick snaps and it was confusing the hell out of our defense. Another quick snap and Tom was handing the ball off to Julian. He tore downfield weaving in and out of our defenders to get the first down and then some. They quickly reset and snapped the ball. Tom was dancing around in the pocket looking for an open target. He found Julian again launching the ball towards him. Julian caught the ball quickly pivoting to his right and then he was speeding off. He never saw the defender coming at him from the side. There was a sickening snap as their helmets collided. Our cornerback slowly rose to his feet. He swayed a little as he made his way back to the sidelines. Julian however was slumped over on his side unmoving. My stomach clenched and I started to run to his side but Matt Moore’s hand on my shoulder stopped me.  
“I know this is hard for you Danny but you need to stay here.”  
I nodded watching as the medics welcomed Julian back to consciousness and got him upright. He was swaying badly on his feet. The medics immediately escorted him to the locker room; he did not return to the game. 

Even without Julian the Patriots didn’t seem to have any problems handling us. We lost 36 – 10. I made my way onto the field to shake hands and make nice.  
“Danny!” Tom shouted pulling me into a hug. “Good game. Miss you bro.”  
“Yea it was.” I agreed. It wasn’t. It was blowout. “Miss you guys too.”  
Tom pulled away discreetly sliding something into my hand. He winked before turning to greet other players. I gripped the note tightly as I shook a few more hands before sprinting back to the locker room. I needed to read that note! Once at my locker I unfolded it carefully and in Tom’s neat handwriting was written: meet me in the parking lot after presser.

I quickly showered and changed; ready to head that way when I was pulled into an impromptu press conference. I sighed in annoyance before plastering on my media winning smile and ploughing through it. Finally done with my presser I headed for the parking lot. I must have looked like strange dressed in Dolphin attire and heading towards a bus full of Patriots players. Tom was waiting for me by the back of the bus as the last few stragglers made their way on.  
“Dola. Take this.” He thrusted something into my hands. “Text me if you get lost.”  
I nodded not trusting my voice.  
“It was great to see you Danny.” He shot me a smile before heading onto the bus. I looked down at what Tom had shoved in hands. Another note. I unfolded it and something small was resting inside. It looked like a key card to a hotel room. I grinned as I read the name on it Fort Lauderdale Marriot. I stayed there before a few times. I slipped the key card into my pocket as I attempted to read the messy handwriting on the note. No doubt it was Gronk’s.  
Dolamite,  
Miss you tons buddy but I know my roomie misses you more. Room 331.  
Gronk.

I swallowed hard forcing myself to keep my emotions in check as I ran back to grab my bag and head for the Marriot. After what seemed like hours I pulled in the parking lot at the Marriot and dashed inside. I made it to the third floor via the stairs. The elevator was taking too long and I couldn’t wait another second! I was just about to slide the key card in and the door opened.  
“Hey Dola! You made it.” Gronk enveloped me in his giant arms. Seriously I think the man could crush the life out of a bear with those guns of his.  
“The little guy is in rough shape. Doc says it a concussion.” Gronk informed me as set me back on my feet and let me enter. The room mostly dark except for a small light coming from a bedside lamp. Julian was curled up in bed still fully clothed. I went to his side gently running my fingers through his hair. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Hey Jules.”  
He stared at me in confusion for a few seconds before rubbing his eyes.  
“Danny?” he asked tentatively.  
“Yea babe it’s me.” I resumed running my fingers through his tangled hair.  
He left out a quiet sob reaching out for me. I slid under the covers letting his wraps his arms around my waist and lay his head on my chest.  
“How you feel?”  
“Hurts.” He whimpered. I wasn’t sure if he meant his head or that we were apart more often than not nowadays.  
“I know babe.”  
“I miss you so much,” he whispered.  
“I know. I miss you too.”  
I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt as his shoulder’s tremble.  
“Jules, please don’t cry.” I pleaded knowing as soon as he did I wouldn’t be able to hold back. I felt a few of his stray tears hit my chest. I gently brought my hand up to wipe them away.  
“It’s ok babe. Everything is going to be alright. My bye week is coming up next week and we can spend the week together.”  
He nodded ever so slightly as he attempted to compose himself.  
“I’m so sorry babe.”  
“W…why?”  
“Because your hurt and tomorrow you will have to leave without me. I want to be there for you.”  
“You are always with me Danny.” His voice was so quiet I almost didn’t hear him. The tears I held back slowly started to fall.  
“I…I…. I love you so fucking much.” My voice cracked and I squeezed him a little tighter.  
“I love you too.” He murmured into my chest. He was slowly drifting off, I could feel his breathing slowly evening out.  
“Go to sleep Julian. I’ll be here babe.” He was out in a matter of seconds. I buried my face in his soft blonde hair inhaling his scent. I missed the way he smelled. I must have drifted off because I woke with a start at the sound of a drunken Gronk stumbling in.  
“Oh hey Dola.” He looked so surprised. “We gotta be quiet Jules is sleeping.” He slurred putting a finger to his lips. I just shook my head in amusement before cuddling Julian closer and letting my eyes fall shut.  
The sound of the alarm awoke the three of us the next day. My stomach dropped; I didn’t want him to leave and by the look on his face he felt the same way. We all took turns in the bathroom and I helped Julian with his bag. I escorted him to the bus, my hand around his waist to keep him steady. We stopped at the entrance to the bus. The same bus that would take him to the plane that would whisk him away to Boston. Away from me. He turned to me, eyes shining “I’ll see you in a week.”  
“I can’t wait!” I replied my voice was thick. He nodded pausing before flinging his arms around me and burying his face in my neck. I brought my arms around him automatically. I never wanted to let him go. Why couldn’t we stay like this forever?  
“The week will fly by babe.” I tried to reassure him as much as myself.  
“No it won’t!” he argued pulling away.  
“You better get on the bus before Coach comes out here and drags you on.” I joked. He rolled his eyes dramatically at me.  
“Be safe and take it easy, I mean it. Don’t overdo it!” I gave him my best Belichick impression. He laughed and I realized how much I missed that sound.  
“Yes Coach. I will be careful. Promise.”  
“I’m holding you to that.” I laughed before softening my tone. “I’m sorry I can’t be there to take care of you.”  
He scoffed. “I’m a grown man! But don’t be sorry we both knew this wouldn’t be easy.”  
I nodded before pulling him into one more hug “I love you. See you in a week.”  
“I look forward to it. I love you too.” He pressed his lips against mine and I pulled him closer deepening the kiss.  
“Ewww Jules quit sucking face with the enemy!” the unmistakable voice of Matthew Slater rang out. I flipped him the bird while my lips remained locked with Julian’s. Neither one of us wanted to break the kiss but when Bill Belichick appeared into doorway of the bus we separated immediately.  
“Danny. Good game yesterday” He grunted and nodding in my direction before turning to Julian.  
“Edelman. Bus….. now.” Julian nodded quickly pressing a kiss to my cheek and whispering “I love you” one more time before hurrying onto the bus. I watched as the bus pulled away and the familiar ache returned in my heart; the same ache that seemed to appear every time I had to leave Julian. I may be playing in Miami but my heart belonged to a feisty little receiver in New England. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Money truly wasn’t everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it and if you want more! Please!


End file.
